Connection
by grumpbear
Summary: written as a challenge...Michael visits Kristina at Yale and she helps him through Abbeys death in her own way.  Warning incest involved if you dont want to read it!


Michael held Kristina in his arms. She was bawling at her "Good bye" party. She was heading off to Yale. "I am going to miss you so much." She cried into his shirt. "Me to Krissy. I won't be far away. Anytime you need me." She pulled away from him, wiping her tears and turning to give everyone one last look before leaving town….

6 months later…

Michael arrived at Kristina's school looking to surprise his sister. She had been sounding down lately and a little lonely. Michael had nothing holding him in Port Charles right now. Since Abbey's death he had been floating between self-destruction and redemption. He couldn't bear to be in town anymore. He was so tired. He needed to see his best friend. Michael knocked at the door and after a moment a girl answered the door. "Well hello…and you are?" she said with a seductive smile. Michael felt his stomach lurch at the thought of this girl touching him. Not since Abbey had he been touched. He couldn't. "Umm Is Kristina Davis here?" he asked. The girl nodded with a sigh and stepped away from the door to reveal Kristina. She turned and spotted her brother and screamed with happiness. "Michael! Is that really you?" she cried jumping into his arms with a squeal, nearly knocking her roommate out in the process. "Hey Krissy. I missed you. I wanted to surprise you." She jumped down and pulled away to take a good look at her brother frowning. "You look like hell." She told him honestly. He nodded not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry I couldn't come out for her funeral. I know I wasn't the nicest to her. I never wanted you to go through this though." She said grabbing his hands in hers.

"I guess you're not going Kristina. Have a good week." Her roommate told her. Kristina turned to her roommate. "See you next week Mags. Have fun for me." Michael protested. "Krissy I totally forgot this was your Spring break. I can go." Kristina shook her head. "You are more important to me than any trip. Don't worry about it." Kristina bid her roommate good bye, giving her a hug and wishing her a safe trip. They were alone.

"Krissy I didn't want you to give up your vacation. You worked hard this semester." He frowned. "No worries. I am more concerned about you. How are you doing Michael?" she asked pulling Michael over to her bed. They sat next to each other and he sighed. "I don't know what anyone told you but it's been hard for me. Abbey was so good to me. I can't believe she's gone. I went through some rough times. Kind of self-destructive. I wanted revenge for a long time." Michael told Kristina of wanting to work for their dad and eventually Johnny Zacharra and how he talked him out of it. Kristina was concerned at all that had happened with her brother in her absence but had to smile at what her friend did for her brother. "What?" Michael asked noticing her grin. "That's Johnny. He is such a good man. I'm glad he talked you out of things." Michael narrowed his eyes at how Kristina talked about Johnny. "You still talk to Johnny?" he asked curiously. "Yes. Johnny is my friend. I email him all the time. Phone calls, though he never told me about talking you out of joining the organization." She told him honestly. "Is that all you are to Johnny?" he felt a stab of possessiveness over his sister at her friendship with John Zacharra. He wasn't all that happy with her friendship with Ethan Lovett either. He always had a feeling that Ethan liked her more than he let on. "Oh relax Michael. Johnny is like a brother to me." Michael frowned but said nothing at this. "I'm glad you came here to see me Michael. I missed you a lot." She told him honestly. "I missed you too. You were always my best friend Kristina. It's been so lonely in Port Charles without you and Abbey." Tears pricked Michael's eyes and he quickly wiped them away in embarrassment at his lack of self-control. Kristina pulled Michael into a hug, rubbing his back in comfort. "I am always here for you." Michael broke down sobbing for the first time in front of anyone. Kristina patted her lap and Michael lay his head down and sobbed. He was embarrassed but couldn't in this moment bring himself to care. Kristina ran her fingers soothingly through his hair. Eventually he calmed and just relaxed in Kristina's lap. "Thank you. I'm sorry I ruined your trip. I can go if you want." He told her. She shushed him, telling him not to worry about her silly trip. "Michael you need to heal right now. That is what is important. I'm glad you came." She told him. She continued to stroke Michael's hair until he was fast asleep. She frowned at how broken her brother really was. She hated that she was so far away from him. She decided that since he was asleep now was the best time to have a shower. She gathered her things and went for a quick shower.

She came back in the room a half hour later to find Michael tossing and turning frantically in his sleep. She ran to his side shaking him awake. "Michael! Michael!" He bolted awake and looked around the room trying to find his bearings. "Krissy?" he was breathing heavily and sweat poured from his brow. "Michael what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" she questioned. He frowned and nodded. "Every night since she died." Kristina frowned and went to her brother's side. "Do you need to talk about it?" she questioned. Michael just sighed. "I'm so tired. I just need…" Kristina went to his side and told him to shove over. She slipped into the bed pulling the covers up over them and grabbed his hand, facing him, she began to rub small circles with her thumb over his wrist. "You aren't alone Michael. I'm here." He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep for the first time since Abbey had died.

Kristina awoke to finding Michael staring at her with the strangest expression on his face. His eyes held such deep emotion but what she didn't know. "What?" she whispered. "You are the only one that can keep me calm Krissy. Why is that?" he questioned. Kristina didn't know what to say, surprised by Michael's openness. "I don't know. I am glad that I can though." She brought her hands to his face and touched his brow gingerly. How tired and sad he looked. This wasn't her Michael. He had been through so much. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." She said disappointed in herself. "It wasn't your fault. It was better you didn't see me that way. I couldn't stand to see you disappointed in me too. Everyone was." Kristina frowned. "I could never." She whispered. Michael held Kristina's hands in his squeezing them, moving closer to her as if he craved her presence to keep him calm. Suddenly Kristina sighed, moving to get out of bed when Michael whined in protest at her sudden absence. "Don't." he told her as she moved to leave. "I'm just going to get a beer silly." She told him. "Want one?" she asked. "He nodded, saying nothing. She opened the beer handing it to him as he sat up in the bed. "Thanks. I feel like I shouldn't be here. Like it was a mistake coming here." He told her. Hurt shone in Kristina's eyes at his words. "You don't want to be here?" she asked sadly. "No I do. Too much. It's hard to explain what I mean." He muttered.

Kristina looked down at the bed before joining Michael. "I am glad you came." She told him confidently. He looked into her soft brown eyes, smiling. He looked down at their hands and grabbed hers, entwining them with his. "I think I am messed up in the head Kristina. Ever since the coma I know I haven't been one hundred percent right. After prison I just felt angry all the time. Now I don't know. The things I feel right now aren't right. I don't understand myself." He admitted. Kristina frowned at his words. "There is nothing wrong with you Michael. Nothing." She downed the rest of her beer before setting it down on her bedside table. "You are perfect. You always have been." Michael snorted at this and Kristina glared at him. "To me you are." She said reinforcing her statement. Michael smiled. "I always knew you were perfect." Kristina disagreed. "What about that whole kiefer and Ethan mess. I almost destroyed his life. I am a horrible person Michael." Michael scowled at the mention of Keifer's name. "I almost killed him one night you know when I found out what he was doing to you. Jason stopped me. I hated him like no else. I wish I could have killed him. He hurt you so badly." He whispered. Tears pricked Kristina's eyes. "If you would have went to jail because of me, I would have died." She told him honestly. Michael saddened at Kristina's tears. "Don't cry over him Krissy. Never over him." He told her. "I'm not. It's over you. Only you." She defended. Then Michael did something he never thought he would. Tears ran down Kristina's face and Michael leaned in and Kissed her tears stained cheek. Each side and Kristina held her breath the whole time. Something about this felt so right and so wrong at the same time. "Kristina I-" she cut him off putting a finger to his lips. Kristina laid down and turned toward Michael. "Hold me please." Michael looked uncertainly at Kristina lying there before sighing and giving in, knowing he shouldn't. He lay down and Kristina lay down with her back toward Michael. He felt embarrassed and horrified to find he had an erection as he lay with his sister. Michael put his arms around Kristina and held her small frame next to his long lean body. This was turning out to be the strangest night of his life yet he knew it shouldn't be. In the back of his mind he knew deep down he had thoughts off and on for years that he tried to bury in the back of his sub-conscious.

Kristina knew this was wrong but in the back of her mind part of her was strangely fascinated about what was going on between her and Michael. She felt a deep moist heat between her legs feeling his hard erection poking her in the back. She knew she shouldn't do it but she couldn't help but rub her backside into his erection. She felt Michael stiffen behind her and groan slightly. "Kristina." He warned. She couldn't help it. Somewhere deep down she felt naughty at the thought of her and Michael together. It made her horny with desire. Kristina pushed back into Michael again. "Kristina you don't want to do that." He whispered, his voice tight and raspy. "What are you talking about Michael?" she played dumb. She knew this was a dangerous game that they were playing but somewhere deep down she always thought of Michael. When he brought Abbey around she wondered if that was why she hated her so much. Jealousy. "You know damn well Krissy. Please." He pleaded. Kristina turned toward Michael. She felt his erection press into her and she moaned. "Michael I-" Before she could even get anything out she felt his lips come down on hers. Kristina moaned as she felt Michael's tongue forcing her mouth open. Her tongue met his in a fury of passionate kisses. She straddled Michael, her sex rubbing into his erection as they kissed. "I want you so fucking bad." He groaned. "Love me Michael. Love me like I love you." She moaned, kissing his neck.

Michael couldn't believe they were here in her dorm doing the most taboo of things but he couldn't help himself. He was hers and she was his. He loved his sister in every way there was and she him and for some reason that was okay.


End file.
